Eradication
"Retribution is a given right of all members of the Horde." ::Eradication is a Sin'dorei and a member of the Horde. He's since retired from active combat after he was sent home injured from the Blackrock Caverns. Along with that, the recent events have caused him to lose his sight have driven him further into semi-retirement. :: ::After the collapse of Veldbarad Bornevalesh (something the priest was rumored having a hand in), Erad focused his time on maintaining his clinic. The building was damaged during the Cataclysm, however, and with the newly founded Reliquary on the prowl for space within Silvermoon City proper, Erad has since moved his clinic to Hearthglen, where he resides with his husband and their three cats. :: ::He is a devout Light follower, but with his recent blindness he's come to use Shadow magic more frequently. :: Appearance He's a inch or two shorter than the average and well built, with well defined muscles borne from a life of war and conflict. The right side of his face and neck are discolored, an old scar that has finally healed. Still, his voice is harsh and raspy, suggesting more than superficial damage that is not so easily fixed. His eyes are Fel green and his ash-blond hair is cropped unusually short for an elf. His left arm has been covered with a full tattoo sleeve depicting bone and muscle structure. A symbol of the Light wraps around his elbow and on his shoulder is a black medical cross with a white spade in the center. Flowing bandages tie these separate elements together. He looks to be somewhere in his early or mid-twenties, often dressed in robes that mark him as a priest, and a book filled with notes is chained to his belt. A worn and patched satchel filled with medical supplies usually hangs from his shoulder. Personality When not treating his patients, Eradication is quiet and leans toward formality in mannerisms and speech. While culturally refined in theory, he's not quite so in practice, and he will make the occasional faux pas. He tends to keep an emotional distance from the other races of the Horde, to the point where he could be considered callous. He is deeply religious, but tends to keep quiet about his faith, especially in mixed company. He endeavors to hide his relative youth behind this emotional distance; a tauren or an orc would judge him to be much older than a fellow Sin'dorei. When comfortable, he displays a thoughtful and compassionate- but still quiet- side, his speech becoming more relaxed and his smiles more frequent. When treating someone, he seems to become a totally different person. The quiet elf begins to bark orders and has little patience for any excuses thrown his way. Few can escape his rough demeanor; pleasantries are not for when someone's life is on the line. Veldbarad Bornevalesh Biography Youth Eradication (birth name unknown) was born to the Lithdel family (a rough orcish translation is "Sea Watchers") though he has since discarded the name. They were a family of highly wealthy sailors and merchants on one side, and notable military persons on the other. His father was Anaran Lithdel, a stern solider of Quel'thalas, and his mother was Nialiel (née Talloth). Nialiel was a dainty woman of delicate health who did her best to make her estate an example of elegance and beauty. She gardened often and watched over the small flock of cranes that were kept there. Nianliel died in childbirth, leaving her son to the care of his father. Anaran planned for his son to be a solider, and while he proved adept at learning and memorizing such things as the history of the Sin'dorei and military tactics, he was too frail for the demanding physical aspect of a soldier's life. Anaran had nothing but disappointment and scorn for this perceived failure. There was a great deal of animosity between the two, so it was almost a relief when Anaran sent his son to a remote abbey to pursue the profession he did seem to have talent in-- that of a priest. The Sounthbound Abbey Despite the distance that now separated them, Erad was unable to fully escape from his father's shadow. He worked tirelessly, hoping to earn his father's praise by diligently attending to his studies. Though he often debated or discussed the Light with the other priests there, he made no friends. Rather than the humans' way of life rubbing off on him, Eradication remained staunchly elven in his demeanor, remaining stoic and aloof throughout his considerable time there. Erad saw a generation of priests and priestesses live and die a full life at the abbey, and the experience affected him deeply. The Second War The beginning of the Second War meant little to Erad. Some priests headed out and joined the refugees from Stormwind as soon as they could. His colleague's scolded him for a lack of Compassion, but he stalwartly remained detached. Humans were such fragile, short-lived creatures, after all; to mourn them would be to mourn for every flower withered, every season gone by. But Eradication left the abbey as soon as he learned of the Old Horde making their way into Quel'thalas. He was unable to return to his homeland proper due to the Orcish forces and ended up stuck in a port town. However, the High Elven warships deployed from ports closer to Quel'thalas stopped by, and Erad was able to enlist. Now a powerful priest of the Light, he was assigned as a healer for the Elven Destroyer known as The Awakening. It was there that Eradication watched over both the physical and spiritual well-being of the crew in the bitter battles ahead. The Awakening fought many of the bulky Orcish warships. Despite the long months out at sea, Erad and the other healers managed to keep most of the crew alive until the Alliance ships managed to force the Old Horde's navy out of Lordaeron. With the ending conflicts of the war taking place on land, The Awakening spent the last few months of the war patrolling the coast for any returning Horde forces. A Time of Peace Once the Orcs were rounded up, Eradication was unsure of what to do with his life. He rode with The Awakening back up to Quel'thalas and was honorably discharged. He did not return to his estate, though his father would not return from his own campaigns for several months, but instead headed up to Silvermoon City. "Borrowing" money from his estate, Eradication set up a tiny clinic on Feth's Way in what is now known as the Ruins of Silvermoon. He worked at this clinic for the fifteen years that passed between the Second and Third Wars. It was a peace too good to last. The Third War Eradication's division was formed late into the start of the Third War. He was part of the Thirty Second Mortar Division and his team consisted of Khrogh Thornsteel and Arlen Greatbeard, the primary operators of the siege engine. Protecting them were three humans: Eren Brunker, Gavin Elward (footmen), and Nathan Averay, a paladin. Brazle Cogwrench was their Gnomish mechanic. They were a Category D unit, forth class equipment, almost the oldest available. They had no uniform, and the humans wore the tunics of their grandfathers; rough, moth-eaten cloth and rusted armor that did nothing against the cold. More than once Eradication worried that he would lose them to hypothermia. The Division suffered from a lack of organization and structure. As the plague spread across Lordaeron orders from higher up came less and less frequently; mostly they roamed the countryside, evacuating the townsfolk that were unplagued, but more often than not just burning the whole town and hoping the undead burned with them. Moral was low. Eradication saw too many soldiers bitten, too many humans who had to end their already short lives themselves or damn their souls to eternal torment in undeath. There was no cure for the plague. But Erad took over these duties and made sure that those in his division who were plagued did not suffer. He tried to distance himself from those on his team, but Nathan sought the priest out and helped him get to know the others. Evenings- when not hiding from the undead- were spent listening to Khrogh and Arlen bicker and debate on one topic or another and learning engineering from Brazle. Their team did not last. Khrogh, Arlen and Brazle all refused to participate in the Culling of Stratholme. Eren and Gavin followed their Prince, Erad followed his sense of duty, and Nathan followed Erad. The human kingdom of Lordaeron was crushed under the iron heel of the Scourge... Or so it was thought. The Scarlet Crusade The undead swarmed over Lordaeron. Eradication planned to return to Quel'thalas, but Nathan urged him to stay, to join what was being called the “Scarlet Crusade”, composed of the uninfected that yet remained in Lordaeron. Eradication was sympathetic to Nathan's pleas. The largest human kingdom had fallen before the might of the Scourge. No doubt they felt their world was ending, collapsing all around them. For Nathan's sake, Erad joined. It was that decision that probably ended up saving his life. And so Erad began his time in the Scarlet Crusade. Most of it was spent shepherding those they knew uninfected to safety. There was a sense of kinship amongst the ranks. It was then against the legions of undead, and they stood tall and mighty. Lordaeron had not died—she lived on in the humans who defied all odds and continued to fight back against the Scourge. The Cleansing Erad was on a routine patrol of the area around Tyr's Hand with Nathan and a few other Crusaders when their party was ambushed by a group of ghouls. One of them slipped past the paladins' guard, and Eradication's face and throat were heavily mutilated. Covered in blood and going into shock, the wounded priest demanded that he be slain before he rose again as an undead, but Nathan insisted that if the wound was washed and cauterized, he would be spared. The wound was cleaned and burned with Holy Fire. Erad soon passed out from the pain. The Recovery Erad awoke in a comfortably furnished room with bars made of blessed steel and bandages covering most of his face. He was quarantined and forbidden from physical contact with anyone. Nathan was there when he first awoke, frantic with worry for the priest. It took many months before Eradication could preform even to the lightest of duties, but it took even longer for him to regain the Crusade's trust. Eradication was questioned and interrogated thoroughly before he was removed from quarantine. By that time Scarlet Highlord Alexandros Mograine had been slain and there was a sense of inner discontent within the Crusade. Erad himself was physically and mentally exhausted and scarred from his harrowing experience. Worried by the zealotry that had been revealed to him during his interrogations, he quietly spoke of leaving the Crusade, perhaps even joining the Argent Dawn, but Nathan would have none of it. The Scarlet Crusade's ideals had taken over him. Eradication left in the night. He headed north, toward Quel'thalas. He planned to return home and wash his hands of the Scourge. The humans would rally and vanquish them as they had they orcs, and that would be that. The Fall of Quel'Thalas Eradication did not arrive in time to witness the battle or the corruption of the beloved Sunwell, but he was plagued by harsh headaches all throughout his journey. He arrived to find Silvermoon City in ruins. His clinic had been destroyed, the medical records and notes all burned. He soon found out that Anaran had been one of the many casualties. He died leading a heroic charge against the enemy, and Erad feared that it was indeed true that those of his bloodline seemed destined to die a soldier's death. Erad cleared as much of the rubble and ashes out of his clinic as he could and tended to the wounded despite the sub-par conditions. There wasn't really any place else. He wondered if his departure from the Scarlet Crusade had been too hasty, if the world would really come to an end, eclipsed in the shadow of the Scourge. Unable to use the Holy Light to heal others (it was all that was keeping him from succumbing to withdrawal), Erad turned to conventional healing methods, using bandages, salves and stitches to care for his patients. The Children of Blood When Kael'thas renamed his people the "Sin'dorei", Erad let the Lithdel line die with Anaran. He abandoned both his first and surname and took up the nickname/title given to him during the Third War: Eradication. He worked as both a healer for the wounded elves and as a combatant against the Wretched that were just beginning to appear. Once Grand Magister Rommath returned from Outland with the teachings of Kael'thas, Eradication had few qualms with draining the fel energy from demons; after all, now he could once again use the Light to heal and the Sin'dorei as a whole could rise from the ashes. He was angered by the betrayal of the Alliance and even more so by the High Elves, but as the eyes of the Sin'dorei turned green, he began to have his doubts. Abstaining from draining any more Fel Magic (unless absolutely necessary), he focused more on putting his skills in Engineering to good use with rebuilding Silvermoon City. Half of it, anyways. Feth's Way and his clinic remained in ruins, and seemed destined to stay that way. He worked this way for several years until the Sin'dorei formally joined the Horde. The Horde Lok'tar ogar! Victory or death - it is these words that bind me to the Horde. '' ''For they are the most sacred and fundamental of truths to any warrior of the Horde. '' ''I give my flesh and blood freely to the Warchief. '' ''I am the instrument of my Warchief's desire. '' ''I am a weapon of my Warchief's command. From this moment until the end of days I live and die - For the Horde! -Blood Oath of the Horde. While he had trouble getting used to the Sin'dorei's new allies (namely the orcs and trolls), Eradication was eager to strike against the Alliance. He was filled with patriotism and the belief that the Sin'dorei could truly make their way with the Horde. He soon left Quel'thalas and headed to the battlegrounds to begin his work as a medic. Eradication was not present for much of the war in Outland. He spent years working as a healer in Warsong Gulch, assisting the Warsong Clan against the Silverwing Sentinels. A deep seated hatred of the Alliance grew in him as he healed the soldiers injured- and occasionally mutilated- by the supposedly morally superior Alliance. While he kept his stiff, distant demeanor, he grew relatively comfortable with the other races of the Horde. Away from Silvermoon City, he was not under any pressure to be outright xenophobic to the Horde's more "savage" races. The Sun King's Betrayal Erad had rested his hopes of the Sin'dorei on Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider's shoulders. He at first did not believe of the Sun King's betrayal. First the Alliance, then the High Elves, and now their ruler? Eradication withdrew further into himself. He requested a discharge from the Gulch a few months later and headed not to Outland, but to the Isle of Quel'danas, where the fallen King was trying to bring the Deceiver into Azeroth. By the time Erad began his service with the Shattered Sun he had completely withdrawn from everyone. He clung to the ideals of the Horde and the Holy Light; one to anchor him to the world, the other to guide his path. When Kil'Jaeden was banished once more and Kael'thas slain in the Magister's Terrence, Erad returned to Quel'thalas with little purpose. He worked in the Mystic Hall within the Sunfury Spire, seeing over the texts and keeping to himself. The War in the North House Silvacce Idiosyncrasies and Facts *The Southbound Abbey where Erad trained is a reference to the TV show "Firefly" *The 32nd Division is a reference to the book "World War Z". *Erad's player doesn't follow the 300 or so lifespan for blood elves; therefore Erad might seem older to some than he appears. *The name "Eradication" is purely for PVP. It's a bit silly, but very fun to work into RP. *Although he doesn't look it at first glance, he can no longer see. *Often becomes flustered (in his own quiet way) around attractive men. *He keeps a medical log and numbers all of his patients, along with a detailed list of injures and method of treatment. Category:Horde Category:Horde Priest Category: Blood Elf Category:Veldbarad Bornevalesh